Who Says Girls Can't Play Football?
by xEkAcPuCx
Summary: AU Fic. Marissa is the new girl. Alex is the captain of the football team. Malex
1. The New Girl

Hiya there! Okay, so I came up with the idea for this story yesterday, while I was thinking of what to write for my other stories. Haha, I get so off task. But anywho, I hope you guys like it. It's kinda.. different. I think. Not quite sure anymore. Lol, but um, thanks for your time if you read this! And if you don't, thanks for clicking this. Haha, so here's the story.

* * *

It's an A/U fic. The gang goes to Harbor, they're Seniors. Don't really know what else to say. Haha, just read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all related to the O.C. So don't sue me. Mkay, thanks!

Who Says Girls Can't Play Football?

Chapter 1 - The New Girl

Marissa sat nervously at an open desk in her first period class. She watched as students poured in through the classroom door as the late bell rang. Out of the group of students, a girl with short blonde hair, went to the front of the class, and set her things on the podium before she began talking.

"Okay, so what the school wants us to do, is to cut back on the articles about plants…" She turned to a girl with red hair that sat in the front of the class and apologized. "Sorry, Lindsay." The girl looked away rather embarrassed.

"No worries, Anna…" Anna smiled at the redhead and continued with her discussion.

"And to do more articles on the sports team. So, we need to decide who's going to interview the captain of the football team." All of the students began chattering and Marissa raised her hand. Anna looked at the girl curiously. "Who are you?" Everyone stopped chatting and looked at the girl with the raised hand.

Marissa lowered her hand when she noticed everyone looking at her. She then became rather fidgety when she saw Anna give her a look that told her to hurry up.

"M-Marissa Cooper. I'm the new girl... I just moved here from –" Anna cut her off.

"They told me about you…"Anna studied the lanky brunette. She was wearing some jeans and an Abercrombie sweatshirt.

"Excuse me?" Anna put on her glasses as she looked down at the paper in front of her.

"The school. Top of your class, but you don't seem that geeky." Marissa looked at Anna strangely.

"Thanks?" Anna smirked and Marissa raised an eyebrow when she heard all the other kids snickering.

"Anyway, back on topic. I've decided who is going to interview the football captain." The entire class was quiet, eager to find out who Anna appointed for such a job. "The new girl."

"What?" Marissa and the rest of her classmates were shocked at her choice. One of the male students stood up and objected.

"That's not fair! She's new and she already gets to interview Alex?" More boys and even some girls stood up.

"Yea! That's not fair! She's not ready yet, she can't handle Alex!" Now almost all the students were standing and yelling while Marissa looked on, scared. Anna gave the girl a sympathetic smile before taking action.

Anna pulled out a fog horn from the podium and held down the button for a minute. The class groaned as they covered their ears and took their seats. She placed it back into the podium and looked around the classroom.

"Stop complaining, there will be other interviews. I'm giving this one to her so we can see what she's made of." The students were about to complain again but then Marissa spoke.

"Hey, if someone else wants the interview, take it. I don't want everyone to be-"

"No! You're doing it Marissa. And if you're not, I'll tell the teacher to fail you." Marissa's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't do that!" Anna smiled as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Actually, I can. Since the teacher isn't really here and I control the grades." Marissa's mouth dropped open. "So, Marissa, do you accept?" The other students gave her death glares as she sighed dejectedly, knowing that she couldn't win against Anna.

"Sure. I guess." Anna smiled triumphantly before looking through her stack of papers.

"Good. Football team has practice after school, so you can start then."

"Great." Marissa placed her forehead on the desk as Anna spoke about what other topics the newspaper had to do. As she was zoning out, she felt someone touch her on the back. She looked up to see Lindsay take the seat next to her.

"Hey, don't worry about what the other kids say, I think you'll do fine." Marissa gave her a somewhat awkward smile before sitting up.

"Thanks… Hey, how come you didn't want to do the interview? Is something wrong with the captain?" Lindsay blushed as she shook her head.

"No! Alex is nice. I'm just not really into sports that much..."

Oh… So what's Alex like? Typical jock?" Lindsay looked around as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, not exactly…" Marissa was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in a sense, Alex is a typical jock… Alex dates cheerleaders, but that's pretty much it. Alex is an all around nice person, and smart too. We have calculus together." She said the last part rather dreamily and Marissa noticed.

"You have a crush on Alex don't you?" Lindsay snapped out of her little daze.

"What? No! Alex is just, Alex." Marissa had a mischievous grin on her face when she answered.

"Right." Marissa was still unconvinced but nodded anyway.

"I'm serious. Anyway, I like someone else." She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Someone who's more…" Lindsay glanced over at Anna, who was giggling slightly, before turning back to Marissa. "Quirky." Marissa didn't notice Lindsay glance at Anna so she just smiled.

"Hm, lucky guy." Lindsay laughed nervously and smiled back.

"Yea... So, what other classes do you have?" Marissa pulled out her schedule and gave it to Lindsay to examine.

* * *

So, that's chapter one. Tell me what you think, good or bad. Doesn't matter. Should I continue? Or not? Rawr. So many decisions. Lol. Thanks for reading :) 


	2. The Cheerleader

Chapter Two – The Cheerleader

Marissa found her way to her second period class with ease since Lindsay had helped her out. She sat in the closest chair to the door as she waited for her AP Literature class to begin. She was looking around the classroom when she noticed a girl had stopped in front of her desk.

The girl had fairly long dark brown hair that was somewhat wavy and put up into a ponytail by a ribbon, and was wearing a dark red, black and white cheerleading uniform with the name Harbor sprawled across her chest.

"I know you're new and all, but, that's my seat that you're in." Marissa just looked at the girl, not quite comprehending what she was actually saying to her. The girl began tapping her foot and put her hands on her hips. "My seat?" Marissa shook herself out of her little daze and grabbed her stuff to move to another desk.

"Sorry…" She grinned sheepishly at the brunette as she looked for another seat. Before Marissa could get far, the girl had grabbed Marissa by the arm, and pulled her into the seat next to her.

"I'm Summer Roberts." She released her hold from Marissa's arm and stuck it out to shake hands with the other girl. Marissa shook Summer's hand hesitantly.

"Marissa Cooper…" Summer was in thought for a moment before dropping her hand.

"Mind if I call you Coop?" Marissa broke into a smile as she shook her head rather giddily.

"No, go right ahead." She was excited to make another friend at her new school. Summer flashed Marissa a smile before she was greeted by other students coming into the classroom. Marissa watched on amazed at how popular Summer really was, and began to wonder why she was so nice to Marissa.

She was cut from her thoughts when she felt Summer touch her arm.

"You might want to pay attention to the teacher. If you miss something, you can get pretty lost in this class." Marissa blushed as she nodded.

"Thanks." Summer gave Marissa another brilliant smile which caused Marissa to smile in return. After a few moments of paying attention to the teacher, she bit her lower lip and turned to Summer.

"Hey, do you know Alex?" Summer put finished the sentence she was writing and put her pen down before turning to Marissa.

"Kelly? The football captain?" Marissa nodded. "Yea, why?" Summer was curious to why Marissa would ask such a thing, she guessed Marissa heard some rumors or something.

"Um, Anna, Stern, is making me interview Alex for the school newspaper, but I don't really know what he looks like since I'm new and all…" At the sound of Anna's name, Simmer cocked an eyebrow, and Marissa noticed.

"What?" Summer shook her head.

"Nothing…" Summer quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. "But, I'll be right back." Marissa nodded dumbly as Summer got out of her seat and left the classroom.

"That was weird…"

Summer walked down the empty hallway and stopped at one of the many doors. She looked through the small window on the door before pulling out her cell phone to type and send a text. A minute later, the classroom door opened and Anna stepped out.

As soon as Anna closed the door behind her, Summer hit her on the back of the head.

"What was that for!" Anna rubbed her head where Summer had hit her. Summer just glared at her with her arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing? She seems sheltered. She's gonna freak out." Anna realized what Summer was talking about and rolled her eyes.

"No she won't. And it's not like Alex is going to try anything." Then Anna gasped. "You're jealous."

"What?"

"You like Alex." Anna began pacing, thinking about all the reasons why Summer was acting like that. "It's all making sense, now… You go to all the football games, you cheer her on during the games. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"I'm a cheerleader, you dork, and we're required to go!"

"Uh huh."

"Oh my god. I don't like Alex. I don't. I don't. I don't!" Each time Summer had said 'I don't,' she whacked Anna in the arm. Anna jumped back away from her and held her arm.

"Freaking whore, I think I have a bruise, now." She examined her arm, and a purple mark was forming on her pale skin. Summer still showed no sympathy and looked away with her arms crossed. Anna looked away from her arm to look at Summer, a small grin appeared on her face.

"You know, I always did think that you looked hot when you were angry and in your uniform." Summer rolled her eyes at her ex.

"Shut up." They both giggled and Summer loosened her stance. "Sorry for your arm."

"And I'm sorry for it, too. It hurt like a bitch." Summer raised her hand in a threatening way. "I mean, I'm sorry for accusing you of liking Alex. Even though I know you do." Summer let out an exasperated sigh.

"You want me to go rage blackout on you, don't you?"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're threatening." Anna pulled Summer by the arm into her so she could hug the girl in a joking manner. Summer giggled when she felt Anna rub her cheeks against hers, and then she fended Anna off.

"Okay, that's enough." Summer looked at her clock to check the time. "I better get back to class, though. Marissa probably thinks I'm a total weirdo for leaving the class like that."

"She probably thinks you're a weirdo, period."

"Shut up. But, call me later?" Anna nodded and the two girls had a small hug, and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Summer smiled and waved before dashing back to class. Anna watched Summer run down the hallway and smiled.

"Mm. I love that outfit."

* * *

Thanks for reading, you guys. This chapter was pretty much about Summer. I think I'm gonna introduce a differernt character each chapter so you learn more about them or something. Not sure where I'm going with this, but uh, hope you liked it. Thanks for your time!


	3. The Other Kelly

Gah, sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I was so stuck on Seth's character cuz I didn't know what to do with him. I didn't really want to make a new character for Alex's brother, so I made Seth it, which lots of people have done before, so, bleh. Haha, also, he isn't really Seth like. You'll understand once you read the chapter. hahaha. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three – The Other Kelly 

Soon after Summer returned to class, a scrawny curly haired boy came through the door. The teacher didn't even look up from what he was reading to greet the student.  
"Kelly, you're late." The boy scoffed and sat down in his seat. Marissa looked at the boy curiously. He wore jeans, a collared shirt, and a sweater vest. Marissa leaned over to Summer and whispered something.

"Isn't Kelly a girl's name?" Summer stifled a laugh and Seth heard.  
"Kelly's my last name, new girl, get it right. Gosh, is it that hard?" Marissa gave him a funny look before blushing and writing a note to Summer. After a few scribbles, she tossed the note onto the other girl's desk. Summer smiled as she read the note.  
_'That's Alex Kelly? He seems kinda small to be a football player. And kinda…girly.'_

Summer found the other girl's ignorance rather cute, so as she wrote her reply, she doodled some flowers and hearts onto the paper before giving it to the other girl.  
_'No. That's Seth. He's the other Kelly. He's Alex's younger brother, but pretty much takes the same classes since he's a bit of an overachiever. And he doesn't play football, he's the water boy. It's kinda funny. You'll see after school.' _Marissa cocked an eyebrow before folding up the note and putting it away. She turned to Summer and gave her a smile before continuing with the assignment.

About 15 minutes later, Seth raised his hand, and the teacher ignored him. Seth released an unnecessarily loud sigh as he began waving his arm in the air, wanting to be called on. The teacher put his book down and took off his glasses, but kept the glasses in his hand, as he stared at the boy.

"What is it, Kelly?" Seth lowered his hand, and grinned cockily.  
"I'm done with the assignment." All of the other students rolled their eyes at the arrogant junior.  
"You're telling me this, why?" The teacher tiled his head at Seth.  
"Just thought you wanted to know." The teacher put down his glasses on to the table and leaned forward over his desk.  
"Seth?"  
"Yes?" Seth smiled again at the man and sat up straight.  
"You have a 5000 word essay to do about why isn't it smart to be a smartass, that I won't grade, but if you don't do it, you'll be kicked out of my class." Seth gawked at the man with his mouth open. "Just thought you wanted to know." The teacher put back on his glasses and his book to continue reading, but not before giving Seth a cocky grin of his own.

"Is he always like this?" Marissa looked at Seth while asking. Summer just laughed.  
"Yea. It's funny because he doesn't ever learn. I think he enjoys the extra work. Also, the attention." Summer tilted her head as she was thinking. "It's actually kinda sad…"  
"Is Alex anything like him?" Summer shook her head.  
"No. Alex is so much cooler. Seth is just the stupid younger brother. You know how they are, right?"  
"No… I'm an only child. I wish I had a sibling though…" Summer gushed and pulled Marissa into a sideways hug.  
"Aw. I'll be your sister. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." Marissa wasn't really used to people being touchy feely with her so she just froze.  
"Okaay…" Summer giggled as she pulled away from the girl and went back to doing the assignment.

Suddenly, Seth gets out of his seat and throws his book on the ground.  
"This isn't fair!" Everyone stared at the boy because of his sudden outburst.  
"Kelly! Office! Now!" He made a whining noise as he left the classroom, but before he left, he turned to Marissa and Summer, and smirked. The girls looked at each other, confused.  
"He's such a spaz." Summer shook her head in disappointment.  
"I can tell…" Marissa sighed, and hoped that Alex wasn't this weird.

Meanwhile, Seth was strolling down the hallways towards the office, but as he got closer to his destination, he turned left, instead of right, and headed out the front door. Once he got out, he went down the stairs, and was met by a cute brunette in a car.  
"What took you so long?" Seth just shrugged as he got into the car with her. The girl, somewhat confused by Seth's vagueness, just nodded and smiled. "Are you ready?" She shifted the gears to drive as she asked Seth. He nodded but then looked back at the school.  
"We'll get back by time football practice begins, right?" The girl rolled her eyes as he put on his seatbelt and they drove away.

* * *

Okay, so that chapter was a bit random, I'm sorry. Lol. At first, I wanted to make Seth kinda gay, but then I was like, wtf, so then I tried to make him seem like a geek, but then he turned out arrogant, and now, I don't know what he is. Haha. I so did not know what to write. But, yea, so, "The Other Kelly" is Seth, Seth Kelly, doesn't that just sound weird? Lol, bleh. Owell, anywho, thanks for reading, you guys are awesome! 


	4. The Jocks

Hey you guys, sorry for not posting in awhile. Lol, I just didn't know what to write about and today I became inspired for some reason. Hahaha, I think it's cuz I just watched the movie Waiting, and Emanuelle Chriqui, Jodie, is so pretty in it. Hehehe, but anywho, sorry for the wait. I'll try to update this fic regularly along with my other one, As Lovers Go, instead of doing homework. Teehee. But anyway, hope you like it. Thanks for your time, and sorry again! 3

* * *

Chapter Four – The Jocks

The moment Marissa entered her third period class, she regretted signing up for such a guy class, Woodshop. The classroom was loud, messy, and dangerous. Marissa hesitantly walked over to an unoccupied station and set her stuff down trying to be unnoticed by her fellow classmates. But failed when two guys in letterman jackets walked over to her from playing with pieces of wood as they would swords.

"Hey, you new?" The guy who greeted Marissa first had short blondish brown hair, rather tan, a few inches taller than her, and a puka shell necklace could be seen under his partially unbuttoned polo shirt. The guy next to him rolled his eyes and pushed him to the side slightly while sticking out a hand for Marissa to shake.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He was about an inch shorter than her, not as tan as his friend, but had brown hair with what looked like blonde highlights, and was wearing a wife beater under his unbuttoned classic shirt. "And this is Luke." He motioned towards the other boy with his hand. Marissa just looked at his hand that was still in front of him and then back at him. She shook the confusion off of her face before quickly taking his hand and introducing herself.

"Marissa. Marissa Cooper. And yea, I am new..." He smiled at her, as did the other boy before releasing her hand. Before Ryan could say anything, Luke interrupted him.

"You're totally gonna love this class, we make some pretty wicked stuff in here, and the teacher's pretty nice." Marissa didn't know what to do so she just smiled and nodded. A few more students began filing into the classroom so the two guys left Marissa alone to go back to their seats as the bell rang. She glanced at all the students around her, there were about twenty guys, most of them wearing letterman jackets as well, and three or four girls in the class. Marissa sighed as the teacher began talking about the lesson plan of the day. _'I am so in over my head...'_

The teacher, Mr. Woods, allowed her to do whatever she wanted for the day because they were finishing a project so she didn't have to do it. Luke walked back over to her desk, carrying his unfinished chessboard. Marissa smiled to him as he came over.

"Hey..." He gave her a toothy grin and gestured towards his project. _'He has a nice smile...'_ Then Ryan came over as well.

"Hey, do you wanna join us finishing our projects, so you won't be so be lonely and bored?" Marissa shook her head and her hands gesturing no as an answer.

"N-No. It's fine. I don't want to be of a bother..." Ryan and Luke looked at each other and smiled as if an inside joke just occurred and looked back at Marissa.

"You won't be, and we could get to know each other better since you're new and all." Marissa didn't want to be rude so she didn't say anything, but she didn't need to because someone spoke for her.

"Ryan, Luke, back off. She doesn't want to go watch a bunch of guys playing with their tools." The two guys turned around to see a girl who resembled Summer a bit, with darker skin and a lot wavier hair, and she was also wearing a letterman jacket.

"Oh, no. They weren't bothering me." Marissa shook her head at the other girl. "They were just being nice." Marissa didn't want the two guys to look bad in front of this new girl.

"Yea, Jodie, we were just being nice." Ryan gave her a glare before walking off, and Luke shrugged his shoulders as he soon followed. Marissa and Jodie watched them go before the shorter girl spoke.

"Boys." Marissa smiled to herself before Jodie continued. "But anyway, hi, I'm Jodie." Marissa looked up at the girl and stuck her hand out while introducing herself.

"Marissa." Jodie shook her hand and smiled at her. "And um, thanks?"

"No problem..." Jodie took the empty seat next to Marissa and kinda rested her head on the table. "So how do you like Harbor so far?" Marissa's eyes widened at the question before leaning back into her seat, relaxing a bit.

"Fine, I guess. I met some nice people in my other classes already." Jodie cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nice as in Ryan and Luke nice, or nice nice?" Marissa had problems understanding the question and her face showed it, but then she answered.

"Um, nice nice? All girls though." Jodie perked up at Marissa's reply, and was now curious to who Marissa already met.

"Oh, who?"

"Um..." Marissa put a finger to her lips and looked up as she tried to think of the people's last names. "Anna Stern...Lindsay Gardner...and Summer Roberts." Marissa smiled as she said the last name. "Which reminds me, you guys kinda look alike..." Jodie burst into laughter. "What?" Marissa was confused at Jodie's behavior and after a few seconds Jodie pulled herself together.

"You have no idea how many people told us that. But yea, those people you named are pretty sweet." Marissa nodded in agreement but then stopped.

"Hey, this is random but um, are you dating someone from the football team? Because aren't those football patches on your letter?" Marissa pointed to the little football shaped patches on the giant 'H' of Jodie's jacket. Jodie laughed before replying.

"No, I'm not dating anyone from the football team." Marissa tilted her head, confused.

"But wait, if you're not dating anyone, how'd you get that jacket?" Jodie rolled her eyes at the girl.

"It's mine." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail so that it didn't cover the front of her jacket. Marissa could see that her name was stitched in dark red letters "See?"

"But isn't...Isn't football a... guy's sport?" Marissa furrowed her brows in confusion as Jodie gained a somewhat playful tone.

"And who says girls aren't allowed to play a "guy's sport?"" Marissa shrugged her shoulders and thought of a reply.

"I dunno... I just think it's a bit different..." Jodie laughed at the girl's naivety.

"Honey, you haven't seen "different", yet." Jodie gave her a mischievous grin before getting up and walking away.

* * *

So, end of chapter 4. And now you've met Jodie, Luke, and Ryan. Haha, I was actually originally gonna have Alex be the one that saves Marissa from the two guys, but I didn't for some reason.. oO. Um.. Don't know what else to say besides, thanks again! And tell me what you think, plox. 


	5. Unexpected

The title of this chapter was really random. I couldn't really think of anything else, so yea... And thanks for all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad that you guys take the time to read and enjoy my story. 3

* * *

Chapter Five – Unexpected

The lunch bell had rung and Marissa was quickly putting away her English homework, seeing that Ryan, Luke, and Jodie were making their way towards her table again. The two guys stopped in front of her desk while Jodie stood in the back, idly looking at her nails. Once Marissa finished, Ryan spoke.

"Marissa, hey. Do you wanna go out to lunch with us?" Ryan had a somewhat hopeful look on his face and Marissa was rather surprised at the friendly gesture but quickly found her voice.

"What? Oh, no thank you. I still got some registration stuff to finish..." She trailed off as she saw the disappointed look on Ryan and Luke's faces. Luke saw her guilty look so he flashed her one of his charming smiles.

"You sure?" Marissa gave the two guys an apologetic smile and nodded. Then Jodie moved closer to Marissa's table and leaned against it.

"Yea, thanks though." The three football players looked at her, and the smallest of the three shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, see you around then, babe." Jodie blew Marissa a kiss before giving her the peace sign and walking out of the classroom with the two guys following behind her after giving her smiles of their own.

Marissa said farewell to her teacher before leaving the room herself and began strolling around the campus. She looked around, amazed at how many different groups of students there were at Harbor, and then she spotted Summer, she was listening to fellow cheerleader and seem somewhat bored. Summer saw Marissa and waved for her to come join her. Summer's friends, or the people around her, watched the new girl curiously.

"Hey, Coop. How was your last class?" The girl that had been talking to Summer previously, scoffed before walking away, clearly not liking be ignored by the head cheerleader.

"It was...It was good. A few football players came up to me..." Summer visibly froze and Marissa noticed. "Is there something wrong?" Marissa watched Summer with a worried expression on her face as Summer smiled and shook her head vigorously.

"No. No!" Marissa was confused by Summer's reaction and tilted her head at her. "But which football players?" She rubbed her neck nervously with one hand, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Um... Luke, Ryan, and Jodie?" At the last name, Summer silently cursed to herself. "Did you say something?" Summer looked up from her little rant with widened eyes.

"No! I just, um. Yea. But hey..." Marissa kind of made a face at her and Summer laughed nervously. "Jodie didn't flirt with you or anything did she?"

"What? No, why?" She furrowed her brows in thought, trying to understand Summer's strange behavior and question.

"No reason." Summer gave Marissa a somewhat cheesy smile, and Marissa let out a small laugh.

"Oh, but I did tell her that I thought you two looked alike..." Marissa looked over Summer's features again while Summer gasped out loud.

"What! Why did you tell her that? Now she might think it's weird and not want to ask me o-" Summer stopped her rambling, remembering that Marissa was still there. "Hi!"

"Hi...Are you okay?" Marissa put a hand on Summer's arm, emphasizing her worry, and Summer brushed it off and stood up.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. But hey, I gotta go to some cheer thing, I'll see you after school, kay?" Marissa just nodded as the other girl waved and ran off into a crowd of people.

"Huh, she sure does run off on me a lot." She scanned her surroundings once more, not seeing a familiar face, she pulled out her schedule, checking where her last class of the day was. _'Economics. Room 500. Like I'm supposed to know where that is.'_ Marissa removed her planner from her backpack and looked at the map that was on the back of it. She zipped up her backpack and began walking around the school with planner and schedule in hand.

Marissa was so concentrated in finding her way by map, that she unexpectedly collided with another girl, making both of them drop their belongings to the ground. Marissa didn't really know what had happened until the other girl helped her onto her feet.

"Are you alright?" Marissa looked up to see the prettiest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, along with the most gorgeous smile.

"I-I'm fine..." She nodded and returned the smile. "I'm really sorry about that. I'm new and I was just trying to find my class and..." The other girl smiled even wider as Marissa realized she was rambling._ 'Good job, you don't need to tell her your life story...' _She stuck her hand out to the blonde. "I'm Marissa, but I don't like it very much. I think it's too much of a pretty name for me..." Marissa looked away embarrassed._ 'Rambling again, gah...'_

"Alex. And I think the name suits you well..." A faint blush appeared on Marissa's cheeks at the compliment. Alex noticed and felt bad for embarrassing the girl.

"So where are you off to?" Alex picked up her bag and Marissa's planner from the floor before handing it back to her.

"Oh, um. Room 500, but I don't know where that is..." Marissa gained a somewhat lost and confused look as she looked back at her planner and around the school.

"And I thought you ran into me because you thought I was attractive. Darn." Alex feigned disappointment, which caused Marissa's eyes to widen and her cheeks to redden even more.

"What?" Alex laughed as she shook her head.

"You're so cute, I was just joshing you." Marissa didn't think her face could feel any warmer, but it did.

"Oh..." Alex smiled at the girl's reaction._ 'This girl is too cute...'_

"But your class is right next to mine, so I can take you there." Marissa's eyes widened in surprise again before she shook her head.

"Oh, no. You don't have to." Alex ignored her declination and began walking, motioning for her to follow.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. And it's on the way." Marissa, knowing that Alex wouldn't take no as an answer, walked quickly to catch up with her.

"Thank you..." She looked at the ground with a small smile on her face as she walked beside the blonde.

"No problem." Alex turned to give Marissa another one of her smiles before continuing to the classrooms.

The two girls stopped in front of a plain brown door with a doorplate on it. The number 500 was written in big font on the doorplate.

"Well, here's your stop." Alex began nervously playing with the straps of her backpack as she leaned against the wall.

"Ah, thanks again..." Marissa had her hands in front of her, playing with the bracelet that she wore as she shuffled her feet on the ground.

"You're welcome..." The brunette looked up and gave the blonde a nervous smile.

"Um, so I guess I'll see you around?" Alex nodded her head and answered enthusiastically.

"Yea, definitely..." The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang throughout the halls. "Well, I better get going..." She signaled towards the door behind her with her thumb. "So, later, Marissa..." Alex waved as she walked backwards to her class, grinning like a little kid.

"Bye, Alex..." She waved as the other girl opened the door and entered. Marissa let out a sigh before entering her own classroom with a smile on her face as well. _'She's nice...'_


	6. Something Like That

Heey, just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and glad you guys are still interested in this story, also excited to see a new reader. This chapter's kinda eh, hope you still like it. And thanks for your time!

* * *

Chapter Six - Something Like That 

Marissa sighed as she exited her last class of her first day at Harbor. _'Three projects to catch up on, so not fair…'_ She looked around the campus, it was only five minutes after the bell, but the majority of the students had already left. _'I wonder where Summer is…' _Marissa saw a few cheerleaders walk by and tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me…" The other girls clearly ignored the tall girl as they continued to walk and chat with each other. Marissa slumped her shoulders dejectedly as she walked over to a bench and sat down on it, wondering if Summer would find her. The vibrating of her phone in her pocket caused her to jump slightly from the bench. She quickly pulled it out and glanced at the caller id before answering it.

"Hey, Mom." Marissa leaned against a pole as she spoke on her phone, watching random students and teachers walk by.

"Marissa, Sweetie, how was your first day? Did you make any new friends?" Marissa recognized one of her classmates and smiled to them as she answered her mother.

"It was good, and yea, a few…" Her woodshop teacher passed her and nodded at her, acknowledging her presence.

"That's good…The workload isn't too much is it? Because if it is, we can always-" She rolled her eyes at her mother's caring behavior and then she shook her head realizing that she couldn't see her.

"Mom! It's fine. I can handle -" Marissa let out a shriek and dropped her phone as she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry! I didn't think I'd scare you like that." Marissa sighed in relief as she turned around to see Alex pick up her phone and hand it to her. She accepted the phone and shook her head before smiling at her.

"It's okay, you didn't know…" Alex smiled in return before looking around them, it was just her and Marissa on the empty campus.

"Um, are you waiting for someone or something?" Before Marissa could reply, the sound of her mother's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Marissa? Marissa! Are you okay? Hello!" She covered the mouth piece before speaking.

"Sorry, it's my Mom." Alex nodded as Marissa turned around and put the phone back to her ear. "Mom, I'm fine I just accidentally dropped the phone."

"Oh, okay. Do you know when you're gonna be home?"

"Um, not sure. I'm supposed to stay after school to meet the football team today because of an assignment for Journalism…" Alex perked up at the mention of football and Journalism, and then smiled to herself. _'Gotta thank Anna later…'_

"Okay, don't stay out too late though." Marissa rolled her eyes at her mother once more before bidding farewell to her.

"Kay, bye, Mom." She could hear her mom kiss the phone.

"Bye, Sweetie, I'll see you when you get home." Marissa shut her phone and turned back around to face Alex, who was still smiling.

"Your mom seems nice." Seeing Alex smile, caused her to smile as well.

"Yea, she is, but she can be a bit suffocating as well…" Alex nodded, understanding the other girl, for she has overly protective parents as well.

"Hey, while you were talking to her, you mentioned the football team?" Marissa gained a dumbfounded look but then shook out of it and nodded.

"Oh, yea. I'm supposed to go to their practice today so I can meet the players and set up a date to interview the captain or something…" Alex grinned and looked hopefully at Marissa.

"Do you like the sport?" The brunette didn't notice the other girl's expression and just shrugged her shoulders before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"It's okay…I think it's kinda silly though, a bunch of jocks doing damage to each other to try to get the ball to one side of the end zone." Alex's eyes widened at Marissa's response and gained a somewhat confused look. _'What the hell am I gonna do when she finds out that I play the sport?'_ Marissa noticed this and then tried to fix it. "But I guess the jocks need to do something, right?" The blonde rubbed her neck nervously and turned away from Marissa.

"I guess…" Marissa panicked at the awkward situation that she had created but it soon ended when the loud sound of a whistle rang through the halls. Alex turned her head towards the direction of the sound and then back to Marissa. "Um, I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?" The blonde dashed off before the brunette could make a reply.

"Bye…" Marissa slapped herself on the forehead before groaning. _'One of the few nice people I meet today, and I totally ruin it. And I don't even know why she reacted the way she did, maybe she really likes football or something…I'll ask her later, well, if I ever see her again…' _She was pulled from her thoughts as voice popped up from behind her.

"Hey!" Marissa jumped at the sound and turned around to see Summer standing there with a huge smile on her face that was quickly disappearing when she saw the state Marissa was in. "Are you okay?" Marissa took a deep breath before nodding yes.

"I'm fine, I just… People need to stop sneaking up on me." Summer just smiled and nodded not really knowing what the other girl was talking about.

"But, anyway, you ready?" She extended her hand towards Marissa for the other girl to take.

"Yea, sure…" Marissa took her hand and followed the other girl, not really paying attention to her, but thinking about a certain blonde haired girl.

Once arriving on to the field, Summer walked off to the rest of the cheerleading squad after telling Marissa to sit on the bleachers. Marissa found the bleachers easily, and also found that Alex was sitting on them while talking to a younger boy. She hesitantly walked over to the two and waited for the other boy to leave before greeting Alex.

"Hey, Alex. Um, sorry about earlier… Are you like a big fan of football or something?"

"A big fan? Uh, something like that…" Alex chuckled nervously before glancing at the growing group of football players on the field.

"KELLY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The two girls turned to see a rather large man, wearing a polo shirt and swishy pants with a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hand looking straight at them.

"Um, yea…" She motioned towards the direction of her coach before running off and giving Marissa an uneasy look. The brunette just stared at the blonde's retreating figure with her mouth hanging open.

"Kelly? Alex…Alex Kelly? Crap!" As Marissa made the connection, she watched Alex throw the ball to another player while dodging oncoming tacklers. "Wow…I guess this game is more exciting than I thought…"


	7. The Intermission

Heeey! So, yea, haven't updated in like 3 months, but one of my buddies kept harassing me. So here it is, chapter seven. I kinda forgot what was going on, so I kinda winged it. I hope you guys still like it, and thanks for all of the comments. :

* * *

Chapter Seven – The Intermission 

Marissa sat mesmerized by the view of the players in front of her. Even though Alex was a girl, her teammates treated her no differently than anyone else, as well as Jodie. She watched as the two girls got their fair share of tackles and sacks, and was so surprised when neither of them showed their pain. _'Wow. They are so guy-like…' _Marissa was interrupted from further thoughts by Summer throwing her pompoms at her.

"Hey.." Marissa gave her a smile as she reached to pick up the fallen pompoms while Summer sat down next to her.

"I can't believe you didn't know that that was her." Summer shook her head disapprovingly as she took the pompoms from Marissa. "AND you downplayed the sport." Marissa, embarrassed at the situation, blushed profusely as she stared at her feet.

"How was I supposed to know that Alex Kelly was a girl? IT'S A GUY'S SPORT! AND IT'S NOT EVEN REAL FOOTBALL!" Summer rolled her eyes at Marissa, who seemed to blush even more when she realized the team was quiet and had heard her outburst. Summer sighed before relieving Marissa of the scrutiny.

"She was just kidding you guys!" She clapped her hands together before doing a little cheer. "Go, Harbor! And, American football! Woo!" Summer turned back to face Marissa as the football team went back to their practice. "You are such a dork. At this school, you have to know what to say and when to say it, or, you're totally screwed." Marissa's shoulders slumped as she exhaled loudly. "Hey, it's okay though. You're still new."

"Thanks…" Marissa glanced back to the players and saw Jodie juke two other players while running the ball. "Jodie's really good. So is Alex."

"Yea… they're the best ones on the team and they work great together. And they're best friends as well…" Summer trailed off as she watched Jodie take off her helmet and free her gorgeous brown locks before taking a gulp of water.

Jodie spotted Summer and Marissa looking towards her direction, and also noticed Alex coming to get water. She lightly slapped Alex on the chest as the blonde took off her helmet.

"What?" Jodie nodded towards the other two girls and Alex's eyes followed. Alex saw the other two girls divert their attention quickly before slowly looking back. She smiled slightly before giving a small wave to the brunettes. _'Marissa is so hot…'_ "Summer is totally staring at you." Jodie smirked as she blew a kiss to the cheerleader.

"I know. But you're getting your fair share of stares from the new girl, Marissa."

"Do you really think so?"

"Hell yea. Except, she seems kinda innocent, I don't think she picked up on my flirting in Woodshop today…"

"She has Woodshop with us?" Jodie nodded as she put her helmet back on. "The one day I skip, I happen to miss the chance of introducing myself properly to her." Alex grabbed a cup of water and chugged it before tossing the cup aside and putting her helmet back on as well.

"Just introduce yourself properly, later, when you have to do an interview with her." Alex broke into a smile at the thought of her and Marissa alone.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that. But that's later. Now we go back to the game." Jodie shook her head at her best friend, clearly hearing her smile as she spoke. _'Always the new straight girls that do this to you…'_

"Did you see that? She blew a kiss at me!" Summer squealed as she hugged her pompoms and leaned back into the bleachers. Marissa giggled at Summer's reaction.

"From the way you talk about her and the way you react, it's like you want to date her or something." Summer gave her an incredulous look.

"Duh. Have you seen her? She's effing hot!" Jodie brought her attention back over to Jodie while Marissa sat there, somewhat stunned with Summer's reply. _'Wow, she's so open about it.' _Marissa gained a somewhat determined facial expression and then tapped Summer on the shoulder.

"I respect your decision and…" Her voice faltered when she saw the look Summer was giving her. She looked away embarrassed once again, and with a smaller voice started again. "And I'm glad that you're the first gay person I met, with you being so nice and all." Summer chuckled lightly before shaking her head. "What?"

"I'm not the first gay person you met." Summer kept her smile going as Marissa gained a dumbfounded look.

"You're not?" She shook her head as Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Oh, who else is…" Marissa trailed off, still uncomfortable with the word and situation.

"Gay?" Marissa nodded as she looked at the ground, clearly not wanting to look at Summer in the eyes. "Anna. I think, Lindsay. Those two over there." Marissa's eyes bugged out of her head as Summer pointed to the two female football players. "And I don't know who else is in your class, but there's quite a few out and proud people here. Not as many guys because they're more looked down upon, but there's still a few…"

"Wow, I guess it all makes sense now…"

"What makes sense?" _'Oh, I guess I thought out loud…'_ Summer tilted her head in a questioning manner at Marissa who nodded towards the football team.

"Them playing football and Jodie in my Woodshop class…"

"Actually, them playing football was totally random, they're extremely girly girls. You shouldn't stereotype so much." Summer frowned as Marissa mentally slapped herself.

"Ah, I didn't mean to…" _'She probably thinks I'm a huge jerk, now.' _"I'm sorry…"

"Aw, it's okay." Summer pulled Marissa into a hug from the side, which caused her to tense up.

"This isn't turning you on is it?" Summer rolled her eyes as she lightly pushed Marissa away.

"Dork." She was about to get up when Marissa took one of her pompoms from her.

"I was just kidding!" Marissa laughed as she reattached herself to her bubbly friend.


End file.
